From boy to girl
by shipet100
Summary: Ed got his brother back in his body, and lost somthing for it. story of his life after, and how he hope to mess with his comanding officer, and ending up falling in love. RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

OKAY

**OKAY! Yet another story, this is pure crack; it's what comes from reading a fan-fic. Where Hawkeye was a lesbian and she helped Ed when he fell in love with Roy, while listening to 'Cyclone" by Baby Bash and T-Pain. So I thought, in the crack mine that is known as my mind, 'wouldn't it be funny if Ed was turned into a chick and was on a dance floor while this song played and Roy watched?' Well the thought that came after that, is this story. And I know Al is Occ. But hey! He's got his body back, and has lived with Ed for years! He'd HAVE to pick up SOMETHING! **

Al sat on the floor of the small house he and his brother shared. He had gotten up and found his brother was still asleep. So, waiting till he was sure his brother was going to wake before making breakfast, he decided to read the new book he had picked up on his way home yesterday. 

Al heard Ed yawn and walk slowly to the bathroom in his room. Al stood and stretched his muscles, happy at the fact he could do that again. His brother had finally succeeded in giving him his body back. Al frowned at that thought. He had his body back, yet Ed still needed automail, and even worse, giving him back his body he lost something else. 

'GOD DAMNIT!" there was a loud crash and more words. Ed came stomping down the hallway, when Al caught sight of he frowned more, this was so unfair his poor brother. 

Well, it really should be _sister_ now. Because Ed had given up something at Al never DREAMED he would. Edward Elric was now, a _girl._

It happened very month. Just a week. But still it was hell for the eldest Elric. Because for that week, he couldn't work, and never left the house due to his pride. 

"There not gonna let you off." Al said taking out a few eggs and bacon for breakfast. 

"Bastard's better let me off, now way in hell am I gonna go to work like this!" although the start sounded angry, the ending sounded as though he was close to tears. Ed's voice had turned famine also, making Al not want to see tear's even worse. 

Al stopped breakfast and walked to the phone. "Have I ever told you, mood swings this early in the morning are really, really, scary?" 

"You're telling me." Ed walked back to his room, to find the clothing he would need.

"Hello?" It was Hawkeye's voice.

"Hi Miss Hawkeye, I called to tell you sadly that Ed wont be in for the rest of the week." Al said 

"He's sick again? I don't think Mustang would him the week off, I don't even think he'll give him today." Hawkeye said, her voice stoic as usual.

"But Ed is _really_ sick." Al wasn't technically lying. He was sick, sick of being a girl.

"I'll come by to look at him, every month it's the same, he might be really sick. I'll be back in about 20 minutes. 

"Um! That's okay Miss Hawkeye, I have everything under control." _Please oh please let her take it!"_ Al begged in his mind. 

"If he keeps getting sick then you don't. I'll be over soon." With that, she hung up.

"Crap" Al muttered. 

"Whats crap?" Ed came out, she was is a short black and purple skirt, a black short selves shirt, matching black and purple stocking's that covered her automail and flesh and black bike gloves with cross bone hearts on them. Her hair was let down, but held back from her face by a black head band. And the part that put it together was his black boots. Al still wasn't used to seeing Ed in girls clothing, even if it was better he wore it when he was a she, but he had to admit, they really made her look more like a girl. 

"Wow, your actually wearing them." Al commented. 

"Say one more thing about it, and I'll kill you. Now what's crap?" Ed walked to the window and shut it. 

"Um..." Al needed to tell his brother, but didn't want to hear him yell. Taking a deep breath, Al continued "Miss Hawkeye is coming over, to see if you're really sick." Al tried to smile. 

"What……the….hell." Ed just stood there, her mouth open. "Great. FUCKING GREAT!" Ed swore. "Wait." He looked over at his brother. "Al, go get dressed, something you don't usually wear." 

"Brother? What are you thinking?" Al stepped closer to her putting a hand to her forehead as if trying to read her mind. 

"An old friend is coming for a visit." Ed said smiling. 

Al catching on asks. "And what, pry tell is our old friend called?" 

"Hmmm, Elorie1?" Ed said tapping on finger to his forehead.

"hmm, but brother, what about you-I mean Ed you, he's sick remember?" 

"Yes and that's why Elorie is here, to tell about some random sickness that he will have all his life and hiss fallen Ill often." Ed sighed. "God I'm _scheming_, I _am_ a girl!" Al couldn't help but laugh, but then a frown crossed his face. 

"Brother?" Al asked stepping away. "Do you….regret changing me back?" he lowered his eyes to the floor. 

"Thumb." The shoe fell off the side of Al's head.

"OW! What was that for?!" He rubbed the side of his head, glaring at his sister. 

Ed just smiled. "For asking stupid questions." He walked to his brother and hugged him. "No matter if I turn in to a girl for the rest of my damn life, I will _never,_ regret putting you back in your body. It was my fault I had to put you _back_ in the first place." Ed let go, ruffed Al's hair and walked to her bedroom. 

Al sat on the floor reading, or at lest trying to. Hawkeye would be there any moment. Ed set up his room so it would not open unless you knew where the lock was, And had a tape that sounded a lot like breathing playing. 

"_Why do you have that?" Al had asked_

"_So uncase anyone comes in that not supposed to, they will think I'm still in bed, but I can be watching them, so I can get them first." _

"_Never knew you where so paranoid." _

"_Shut up Al." _

Three knocks brought Al out of his thoughts, hoping the plan would work, he walked over to the door to let Hawkeye in. 

Well, there you go! First chapter in From boy to girl! So I think I have all the damn spelling errors out, but if I don't, live with it. Also, this will end up being a RoyxEd. 

I hope you enjoyed this little bit, I'll update again soon. So comment and let me know what'ch think! ALSO! Do not flame! I DON'T WANNA SEE THEM! And if you criticize, I don't mind, but PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Don't sugar coat it!

Alright I'm done. NOW! the little purple button calls……. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Update time! I am so proud; I finally get to update all my stories. **

* * *

Taking a deep breath Al opened the door to see Risa Hawkeye standing at his door.

"Good morning Miss Hawkeye." He said smiling, hoping to god Ed herd him. "You're just in time to meet an old friend of Ed and mines. Please come in." Al walked out back into the living room and motioned for Hawkeye to sit. "I'll go get her."

"I'm sorry Al, but I'm here to see Edward." She looked around. "Where is he?"

"He's in his room, asleep. Elorie is with him now." Al turned into the kitchen as he spoke, knowing that if he looked at Hawkeye, she would tell he was lying his ass off.

"Elorie?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

"The friend. She's a doctor; she's giving head a shot now or something, it supposed to make him better." Al said, just like Ed had told him to. Lying take more planning than he thought.

"Then, what exactly does he have?" Al opened his mouth then froze, he didn't remember. He didn't remember. Shit, he didn't _remember._

But, Al had an angel looking out for him that day, because it was that moment Ed 'Eloire' deiced to make her present know.

"Okay Al, that should be it, now for the rest of this week-Oh hello, I didn't see you there," Eloire smiled and held her hand out, which Hawkeye took.

"Well Al? Don't just stand there, introduce us!" Eloire said, trying to coax Al back into the conversation and out of his frozen state.

"S-sorry." Al stuttered "Miss Hawkeye this is Elorie Jane Motuse. Elorie, Risa Hawkeye."

Hawkeye looked Elorie up and down. "Why is Ed dressed as a girl?" she deadpanned. The both froze, Al not sure what to do, and Ed trying to think up of something. "So you dress as a girl to pretend to be a doctor to pretend to care for yourself, just have this week off?" Al burst into laughter; there really was no point in hiding it anymore.

"Shut up Al," Ed hissed at his younger brother. "Well, you see Miss Hawkeye, it's just that…." Ed could bring himself to finish. "I really can't go in this week." He bowed his head.

"Ed, are those boobs fake?" Risa said, deep in thought. Ed couldn't help his face turning bright red. Al only laughed harder.

"Miss Risa why don't you sit down, while we explain?" Al said, rubbing his eyes.

15 minutes later Ed had changed back into his normal clothing, and now sat on the floor with his head in his hands. Risa sat just across from him deep in thought. Al had excused himself to the kitchen, doing one thing or another.

"Well, seems as we have a problem." Hawkeye said standing up; Ed pulled his head up for a moment to look at her.

"One which seems to have no solution." Ed mumbled shaking his head. Risa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Give me the name." Ed looked up confused. "Of that fake illness?"

"Oh, Untiea Syloic."

"You just made that up didn't you."

"Kinda."

"Alright, I'll tell Mustang, but I he wont be happy. He will more than likely want to see for himself, so I suggest you stay out of site, I have to report now but I'll come by later." She walked to the door when Al popped his head out. "Want a cookie before you go?"

"Excuse me?" Risa said confused.

"He cooks when he's nervous." Ed explained. Risa nodded as Al pushed a bag of cookies into her hand. Shaking her head slightly she left.

Ed flopped onto their small couch "Man I thought I wanna gonna have a heart attack." He said as Al threw him a sugary treat.

"God's revenge for eating His animal friends." Al said sitting next to him and returning to his book.

"You still going on about that 'higher power' crap?"

"I do it for my health."

"Your health? What the hell does that mean?"

"Because when I'm old and gray I won't have gone crazy like my brother."

Ed laughed, "I hate to tell you this, but we've both gone to crazy and back."

"That explains me, but what about you?" Al moved before Ed could kick him.

"I'm on the return trip."

**

* * *

**

Yes, I know, shitty as hell! Please don't kill me! I'll have another chapter up soon!


End file.
